1968
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. 1968, is the fourth episode of Season Two, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 11/13/17. Synopsis SpongeBob is sent as an envoy by Mr.Krabs to go up the hills and find a partner Mr.Krabs is connected with. We explore Mr.Krabs’ backstory. Plot The episode opens up with the sound of a penny dropping onto a floor. “My penny!” Yells a high pitched fetus voice. Picking it up, is Mr.Krabs, who is 5 years old, this is taking place many years back. Another child enters and sees this. “I see you have your penny.” “Yes Mutton, I always have and always will!” Yells, the little Krabs. Mr.Krabs then scampers up next to Mutton and they look outside Mutton's bedroom window together. Back to present day, SpongeBob argues with Mr.Krabs, in private. “What do you mean, I have to find this guy?” He inquires. “You may be a weakling and a dumba*s for beating me up but you’re the only one I still fully trust enough to get s*it done around here, so go up the hill on the other side of town, and find him!” Krabs yells. Mr.Krabs scampers away while SpongeBob rolls his eyes & gets out the map. Mr.Krabs enters the room he is using at camp as his bedroom, he notices a piece of paper that says, “1968” and stares at it with intent. We dive to 1968, the Vietnam War is in full effect, many young Americans, including in American Controlled Territories such as Bikini Bottom, are being drafted to fight this war, among the many drafted, Eugene Krabs & Mutton Chop are among them as volunteers, and are young adults. “War is scary Eugene, I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Inquires, Mutton. “Keep your head up Choppy, we don’t have a choice, and I hate communists.” Claims, Krabs with some sort of reassurance. Mr.Krabs & Mutton then board their vessel after having had previously spent 20 weeks at Boot Camp. Mr.Krabs watches some older soldiers be honorably discharged from service. In the present, SpongeBob drives in the same car he had went on the ill-fated herd trip with. He is near the forested hills where Eugene instructed him to go to. SpongeBob gets out of his car to look for clearance as well as some gas from some other abandoned cars along the way. SpongeBob observes a dead family of corpses rotting in a car and surrounded by flies. SpongeBob takes another look at the map, while some shadows ominously lurk next to him. Back in 68, Mr.Krabs & the Naval Sailors proceed to sail off to Vietnam to fight. Some sailors sing a sea shanty and others get intoxicated on rum. Mutton approaches Krabs, who is now looking reluctant to be there. “You okay Eugenie?” Asks, Mutton. “Please don’t call me that, it's embarrassing.” “Oh Krabs, I have been calling you that since Preschool, lighten up!” “How? We’re going into a war that does not make sense.” “We’re fighting for our country.” “Yeah well, so are the enemies, even if I hate them.” In the present, SpongeBob observes a huge supplement of walkers headed right for him. SpongeBob retreats down the street. After he begins to get some distance from the walkers, another reaches out of a mailbox grabbing him by the shirt. “No!” Yells, SpongeBob, struggling to break free from the undead monster's grasp. The herd gets dangerously closer. SpongeBob tries to pull out his knife but then realizes he had left it in the car. Suddenly, he hears gunshots coming from another direction. The walkers approaching hear this and proceed to shamble that way. SpongeBob fights but finally gets free from Mailbox Zombie & then grabs a rock and proceeds to smash its face in. “EAT S*IT AND DIE!” SpongeBob yells to the creature that almost got him. SpongeBob finally finishes, the mailbox is coated in undead fluids and full of crushed in & splattered brains. SpongeBob catches his breath from his outburst & then wonders who fired those gunshots. Back to 68, Mr.Krabs & his Naval Platoon arrive on the shoreline of Vietnam. Nine high ranking sailors position on the top of the vessel in preparation for conflict. Mr.Krabs cleans out the cannons. “Do you like the beach?” Asks, Mutton. “Hate it, always have, you know this Mutty.” Claims, Eugene. “Yeah well, we have a lot of beach missions coming up.” “Yeah, yeah whatever.” Krabs finds a hidden grenade and pockets it. Eugene & Mutton suddenly hear an alarm go off, they then hear gunshots and turn to see those nine sailors all be shot to death and off their perches in precise fashion by hidden Vietnamese Forces. “Brace for impact!” Yells another sailor. SpongeBob returns to his car to equip himself up and then drives off. He continues on the road but then finds a sign in the middle of the street. It says in dried walker blood, “Turn right.” SpongeBob does so and arrives at the edge of the forested hills. Mr.Krabs’ Naval Platoon docks & then assemble off the ship in formation. The enemies immediately open fire but the sailors fight back, it is unknown how both sides fare. Eugene & Mutton get to cover under a mound and both fire some gunshots. Mutton shakes with fear, not ready for this. “Get yourself together Choppy!” “I don’t know If I can do this!” He responds. Mr.Krabs fires some more rounds and then notices Mutton piss his pants. Eugene's Naval Captain arrives and takes cover. The captain then notices an enemy to the back of them. Eugene & Mutton notice. The enemy shoots Mutton in the chest. The captain shoots the enemy in the neck mortally wounding him. Some medics from the ship rush Mutton back while some soldiers cover for them. The captain strolls up to his victim, who is choking on his blood. Krabs walks up. His captain orders him to finish him off. Krabs breathes, the captain forces him the demand again. Krabs sighs, raises his gun, and kills the enemy. “Good.” The captain says. He then grabs Krabs and they get into cover once more enemy forces fire more rounds at them. SpongeBob exits his car and proceeds into the hills. He notices some walkers shambling about. SpongeBob fights through a cluster of walkers while climbing up a hill. He slices a knife across one's face. After this, he hallucinates him & Gary meeting for the first time. He kills another, this time with a wooden baseball bat. He then hallucinates taking Gary to the hospital for his flu shot. SpongeBob screams & bashes another walker's head in onto a rock. He then hallucinates Gary being shot by Krabs. SpongeBob finally makes it up top the hill and stares at his destination, a dark cabin. The mission finishes, both Mr.Krabs’ squad and the Vietnamese were forced to retreat once some booby traps begin exploding and setting off. Krabs enters the hospital on his ship. He asks Mutton, who is barely conscious if he is okay. Mutton says he will be fine, the bullet almost hit his heart but he will survive. Krabs shakes his hand and is relieved. “Eugene, a word.” Says, the captain. SpongeBob gulps, approaches the dark cabin, then kicks the door open and aims his gun around to make sure no surprises await him. It is empty. SpongeBob begins to get frustrated once he sees that the “somebody” Krabs wants him to find is not here. However, he decides to stick around and collect supplies noticing tons of them. “Yes sir?” Questions, Krabs. “What was that?” Asks the captain. “What was what?” Eugene stupidly asks. “DON’T TEST ME CADET!” The captain says which intimidates Krabs a bit. “At the beach, you were hesitant to kill that commie!” “Sir, I hate those Commies as much as the next guy, but I am not a killer.” “Eugene, this is war, morality does not matter anymore, you are here to DESTROY! Not make pussy decisions to EMPLOY!” Mr.Krabs puzzles on that thought. “You either kill, or you’re out!” Says, the captain who then walks away. Mr.Krabs walks away while noticing a piece of paper that says 1968, taped on a wall of possible deaths, under the note says, “Mutton Chop.” He takes it. SpongeBob continues collecting the supplies as well as some more weapons & ammo. As soon as he walks outside, he is shot at by someone unknown. He drops the supplies but takes one of the weapons and goes under cover. He aims but sees no more shots coming for him. Before he could conclude on what just happened, he sees bodies beginning to fall from the hill above, followed by more and they are reanimated. More days have passed in the Navy, Mr.Krabs lies down on a bunk with Mutton exhausted from just standing as a “camouflaged tree” all day during a war exercise. “You feeling better?” Asks, Krabs. “Yeah, I’m hanging in there.” Says, Mutton. Krabs then yawns & is about to go to bed when suddenly, some Naval Guards burst in which concerns Mutton. The guards grab Krabs and throw him to the floor breaking some of his bones as he reels in pain. The captain comes in, plenty angry. SpongeBob panics & retreats into the cabin while the bodies (some still fall) come shambling up and begin banging on the walls, door & windows. SpongeBob doesn’t want to waste his ammo but doesn’t want to be trapped either. He proceeds to look for another way out. Once he goes upstairs, he finds more zombies inside a bedroom. “F*ck!” SpongeBob yells. SpongeBob has to make a tough decision. “What was that for?!” Yells, Krabs still reeling with pain. The captain shows him his application form from two weeks ago. “How old are you exactly Krabs?” “I’m 19!” He says. “Not according to this BFF ring I found!” Captain says. The captain reads 1952, which is Krabs’ birth year. “1952 was 16 years ago, not 19.” Claims, the captain. “So?!” “Mutton was born in 1951 and he’s 17!” Says, Eugene. “17 and over, is of age for the military, not 16.” Says, the captain. “Eugene.” Says, Mutton. The guards proceed to kick the living snot out of Krabs deeming him as a fake & a wannabe while the captain coldly watches. SpongeBob has no choice but to fire at the zombies falling down the stairs. SpongeBob kills the undead creatures with no problem but then the outside ones break the windows and begin climbing in, hungry as ever. SpongeBob begins to get overwhelmed as well as be pinned down by some. SpongeBob struggles to get the monsters off of him. He does manage to knock off one but that one as well as some more come onto him. Suddenly, that zombie, as well as more and the rest get shot down by a survivor, imposing, in his late 50's. This is the person Krabs wanted SpongeBob to find and the one on the walkie. SpongeBob gets up and finishes off the remaining zombies. After this is done, SpongeBob turns and points the gun at him suspecting him of firing those shots. The man calmly puts his hands in the air. The guards drag a horribly beaten Krabs off the vessel. After going through an embarrassing process, Eugene is dishonorably discharged from the Navy and from the Vietnam War. Mutton looks on at Krabs with a bit of shame that his best friend would even think about lying to the Military. Krabs stares at the vessel sail back out to sea, he then stares at his BFF ring he got from Mutton and begins to question his friendship with him as a BFF would’ve helped him with that situation. SpongeBob continues to point his gun at this man. He orders his name. “Donnie.” He says. SpongeBob lowers his gun but still demands Donnie speak for shooting at him. “What if I didn’t.” He inquires. “Don’t be stupid! You’re the only other person alive out here!” SpongeBob yells. Donnie then finally admits to this but says he was just playing and it was warning shots. “Yeah, for those zombies?” SpongeBob says with annoyance. Donnie chuckles a bit and decides to reintroduce himself. “A friend of Eugene, is a friend of mine.” Donnie claims, with a sense of charm, of which is usually hard to find in the world, especially one with an ongoing apocalypse. He smiles. SpongeBob looks unsettled. Mr.Krabs walks away from the docks in shame. He returns to his old neighborhood. An older woman opens a door and looks to find Eugene. “Eugenie!” She yells with excitement. “Is Mutton okay?” She asks, being his mother. “He is. Can I come in?” He asks. Mr.Krabs goes up to his friend's bedroom. It has definitely changed from they were 5. Krabs looks out the window. He proceeds to angrily tear up the room in frustration. He then hears something hit the floor. He turns and then finds a ring, Mutton's BFF ring. Krabs looks at it and gets pissed. He then has words ring through his head, which was a statement said earlier being the captain telling him to destroy. “Stealing my supplies?” Asks, Donnie. “Eugene told me to bring you back to our camp, so is it really stealing?” Claims, SpongeBob. Donnie smiles. “I like your rhetoric!” He claims. SpongeBob grabs the remaining supplies. “This way.” He says to Donnie. They walk along. SpongeBob kills another walker in the process, after this, he glances down the hill and sees “Gary.” He blinks and then Gary disappears. Mr.Krabs leaves Muttons’ house. He returns to the docks. After two nights pass, his old vessel is returning once again for maintenance. After the sailors disperse for lunch. Krabs sneaks past the armed guards. He tries to find a way on the ship but it is too high up and armed by more guards. Krabs then ducks when some sailors walk by. He reemerges and is about to give up when suddenly he sees an open porthole, which connects to the engine room. Krabs puzzles. The captain eats some steamed coral with the cabin boy. “How long do you think this conflict will last?” The captain asks. “Till 2000.” The boy jokes. The captain snickers. Suddenly, they notice Krabs. “Krabs!” Yells, the captain. Mr.Krabs ignores him, pulls the pin and throws the same grenade he had into the engine room. He runs away, the bomb detonates and the engines explode destroying most of the ship & killing several sailors. SpongeBob returns to his car with Donnie. They enter. SpongeBob looks at a picture of him and Gary before throwing it out the window and driving off back to camp with Donnie. The vessel sinks, many sailors & guards either burn to death or drown. The captain and cabin boy lay stuck in between the windows both dead from impact. Mutton Chop suddenly shows up, still alive but with a fastly bleeding leg. He jumps overboard and swims to shore. After getting up, he has a gun cocked to his head by Eugene. “Eugene, please don’t do this!” Pleads, Mutton. Eugene gazes at him with coldness no longer considering Mutton his friend anymore. Mutton kneels. “Eugene! I’m sorry! Please forgive me for not defending you! I knew you shouldn’t have gotten kicked out of the Navy!” Eugene scoffs, shoots Mutton point blank range in the head killing him instantly. Krabs proceeds to walk away but not before dropping both BFF rings on Muttons’ bloody corpse. Back to when Eugene & Mutton were five years old, it is 1957. The two friends continue to stare out the window. Mutton then bestows a BFF ring that has him and Krabs on it to Eugene. “Best friends forever?” Asks, Eugene. Mutton grabs his hand and they continue to look outside. “Best friends to the end.” Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Eugene H. Krabs Donnie Mutton Chop Mr.Krabs’ Naval Crew Vietnamese Forces Captain Guards Cabin Boy Mutton's Mother Gary The Snail (Picture & Hallucinations) Deaths Numerous Counts of Unnamed Sailors A couple of Guards Captain Cabin Boy Mutton Chop Trivia First appearance of Donnie. First (and last) appearance of Mutton Chop. “1968” references two things. The year the Vietnam War climaxed and also the note Krabs found of 1968 possibly being the year Mutton would die, which ended up happening. Episode 4 (not counting the pre apocalyptic flashbacks) takes place on Day 26. The only main characters to appear this episode were SpongeBob & Mr.Krabs with everybody else being absent. We find out that Krabs had served for two weeks in the Vietnam War until being dishonorably discharged due to lying about his age. Eugene murdering all of the crew members & the very captain he had worked with, including his own best friend, reveals that he may have committed more heinous crimes afterwards & long before the dead rose. As of this episode, Eugene is now considered an antagonist. Category:Episodes Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:Fanon projects